


percy jackson drabbles

by hangsangus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangsangus/pseuds/hangsangus
Summary: idk man, just some one shots concerning the percy jackson kiddos. some may be smut, some not (they'll be marked). we got fluff, angst, all that shit. the point of this is to keep it short and sweet.





	percy jackson drabbles

hi i'm alondra, i need to get back into writing fics in particular. i have some unusal pjo ships and i have some very angry notps, so i'm probably gonna piss u off with at least one of these chapters. if ur ok with that, let's just get started lmao


End file.
